


Ravenous

by Amazonianbibliophile



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazonianbibliophile/pseuds/Amazonianbibliophile
Summary: Sometimes, Type is absolutely ravenous for Tharn.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 274





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> was feeling down, so I wrote this. unbeta’d

Sometimes, Type is absolutely ravenous for Tharn.

Like tonight. Tharn’s in a gentle mood as he slowly plunders Type’s mouth. His hands slide across the hard nubs of Type’s chest, straying lower to grip at his midsection. His large hands splay across his lover’s stomach, possessively, reminding Type of the ease by which he can maneuver him.

Type keens, hoping his lover understands what he needs. Tharn ignores him, keeping the pace and pressure of his touch slow and consistent. Type remembers he has hands. They’re uselessly gripping at his lover’s forearms.

He reaches with one of those arms to the neglected bulge between Tharn’s legs. Squeezing it gets Type a hard nips at his lower lip. He knows his lips must be stained red and swollen under Tharn’s ministrations.

He wants it. All of it. He wants the violence and tenderness. Type let’s a whine escape his lips before slipping his fingers beneath Tharn’s boxers. He palms the silky skin and lets his fingers close around Tharn’s we weighty girth.

Tharn shudders against him as Type tightly jerks him off. Tharn in turn sucks messily at Type’s neck as Type rubs his thumb across his boyfriend’s wet tip.

Despite the way he steadily leaks precome, Tharn continues at his maddenly slow pace, driving Type mad by biting and licking the exquisitely sensitive spot under his ears. His lover refuses to go lower than his stomach. Type’s hips begin to undulate in desperation.

“Shhh.” His lover tries to soothe him. Then drives his tongue in his ear, unearthing Type again.

He pulls Tharn’s heavy cock out of its confines. His hole clenches at the sight of it remembering how sweet the ache is when his lover breaches him. He needs it and climbs on Tharn’s laps.

Tharn is deliberately edging him as he thrusts his large cock against Type’s clothed rim. Type let’s out an anguished sob as pleasure racks through. He starts to grind back down on Tharn’s length, desperate to feel more of it.

Tharn wraps one of his large hands around his neck, restricting his windpipe. He’s going to come soon, unfucked and dry humping Tharn’s dick through his boxers. Tharn’s eyes bore into his, seeming composed yet eyes betraying his fiery intent. He loves to see Type fall apart like this.

Type knows he must act quickly to get what he wants. He uncovers his cock and starts stroking it, knowing the sight of him touching himself will wind up Tharn. Tharn releases his grip on his throat to stop him. When he’s in a mood like this, he can’t stand the thought of any one but him making Type cum. Type uses that opportunity to escape Tharn’s lap.

He’s on the bed now with his legs skewed open and boxers bunched around his lower hips. He uses one hand to stroke his throbbing member and the other to reach low and finger his hole. He preens under Tharn’s attention.

“Look at you.” Tharn gasps, completely enthralled by his lover’s display.

He’s already prepped. While Tharn was away, Type had showered and laid on the bed to stretch himself, fantasizing about being caught and fucked by a smug Tharn. While his fantasy may not have come true, he enjoys the easy glide of his fingers into his hole. 

Type changes positions to lie on his stomach and pushes his boxers to his knees. Chest against the sheets, he arches his hips up, presenting himself, as he adds another finger to spread himself. He slips his middle finger in, loving the toofull-burn he feels of a third finger.

He wiggles his ass as his fingers slides out. He knows how much of a slut he looks like in this position with his hole winking open. Tharn hovers behind him and uses his cock to knock gently at his spread cheeks.

Tharn has had enough. He thrusts in. They both moan in unison at the feeling of the bulbous head sinking into his tight hole. He’s not completely in and Type, who is absolutely slutty for it, tries to fuck back against Tharn. Tharn slaps his ass in warning before setting a punishing pace. His hands slide to Type’s throat. He knows they won’t last but want his lover to come untouched.

Tharn pistons his hips, hitting Type’s prostate each time from memory. His lover is a mess of sweat and saliva, head turned against the mattress with eyes tightly shut as his mouth leaks drool. 

Type comes hard. Squeezing and milking Tharn’s cock. Tharn spreads Type’s legs impossibly wider now focused on his own release. His pace is brutal and rough, just the way Type secretly likes it. Not so secret, if his if the stirring in his limp cock is any indication. 

Tharn chases his own release. “Call me—say it.” His hands slip from Type’s neck to tug at his hair.

“Daddy!” Type whines and Tharn feels himself come, his muscles tightening then releasing as he fills Type’s greedy hole with semen. He collapses on Type.

“You’re mine.” He presses gentle kisses on Type’s shoulders. Type, to tired to respond, simply thinks, no, you are mine.


End file.
